


The Line Between Cute and Crazy

by Lewdsuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, Yandere Akaashi Keiji, but not really, only kinda graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsuke/pseuds/Lewdsuke
Summary: Akaashi isn't overly possessive, he just gets jealous. Konoha is worried about nothing.Right?





	The Line Between Cute and Crazy

Bokuto always found it endearing and absolutely adorable when Akaashi would get jealous. It didn’t happen often, but he did love when it did. For instance, when Bokuto would talk about girls with some of the other teammates (because as in love with Akaashi as he was, girls were cute), Akaashi would become visibly annoyed as he’d stand closer to Bokuto, yanking on the back of his shirt. Sometimes, when someone was praising his abilities in volleyball or obsessing over him, Akaashi would drag Bokuto away and kiss him until his lips were puffy. 

One time, a second year girl approached Bokuto after practice, which was fairly unexpected, because girls usually came for Akaashi. She confessed to him in front of some of the team, which was admittedly impressive in itself. As soon as she finished, Bokuto began to awkwardly explain that he was already seeing someone when Akaashi walked up and grabbed the ace’s hand, then pulled on his neck so that Bokuto’s lips were pressed against the setter’s head. The girl blushed, apologized, and left. 

The point was, Akaashi is undeniably cute. Bokuto would laugh and hug him and tell him how much he loved it when the younger would get angry over those things. Then Akaashi would cross his arms and tell him that he better not be doing it on purpose to get under his skin. 

Bokuto never thought of it as anything but harmless jealousy. He was confused when Konoha suggested that Akaashi was overly possessive.

“That’s ridiculous. He just gets jealous easily. It’s cute!” Bokuto said, brows furrowed as he thought about the issue.

Konoha shrugged, “I don’t know, Bokuto. Akaashi knows you better than anyone, so what does he have to be so jealous of?”

“Well, erm,” Bokuto fidgeted, unsure of how to answer.

Konoha shrugged, turning to leave, “I’m just saying. Getting upset when someone compliments you isn’t normal behavior,” he said, walking away.

Right then, Akaashi approached Bokuto. His expression was emotionless as usual, but the ace could see something was bothering him.

“What were you guys talking about?” He asked, placing a hand on Bokuto’s bicep.

The older boy grinned and shrugged, “Just volleyball stuff! What else?” He laughed.

Akaashi eyed him cautiously before nodding, “Wanna go to your place?”

Bokuto nodded happily, forgetting his previous conversation with Konoha.

———

“Nice one!” Konoha gave Bokuto a thumbs up, “You’re on fire today!”

Bokuto was, indeed, nailing all of his spikes in their game during practice, “I’m the best!” the ace shouted, throwing his arms into the air.

Neither of them noticed the dark glowers from their setter.

———

“Koutarou, would you please get my phone from my bag? I need to text my mom that you’re coming over. I left it in the club room,” Akaashi said. Only he, Bokuto, and Konoha were still in the gym after practice. The ace wanted to practice with some tosses, and Akaashi suggested that Konoha stay and practice, too.

The ace nodded and darted out of the gym to retrieve his boyfriend’s phone. They were surprised he’d forgotten it; he was always on top of everything.

“Help me put these up,” Akaashi turned to Konoha, pushing one of the two carts of volleyballs to the storage room. The older boy nodded, following the setter and pushing the other cart.

As they put the carts in their places, Konoha was suddenly pushed against the wall, a sharp pain piercing his body. He cried out once, but to no avail.

———

“Akaashi! Konoha?” Bokuto called out, Akaashi’s phone in hand. His teammates were absent from the gym. Looking around, he saw that all the equipment was gone.  _Maybe they’re in the storage room_ , he thought, so he went that way.

Strangely, in the storage room, the lights were off, “K-Keiji?” Bokuto stuttered out, hands reaching over the wall beside him until he found the light switch. His eyes widened as the room lit up. There was a thin, smeared line of red on the floor, on the wall, leading back to behind a shelf.  _Blood?_

“Keiji!” He gasped, panicked as he followed the trail, stumbling when he arrived at the end of it. Konoha lay limply on the floor, clothes torn and stained red, a box cutter plunged into his eye socket. Beside him stood Akaashi, his face blank, eyes dark. Blood was lightly splattered on his face, traces of it covering his fingers.

When he saw the ace, he smiled, “Koutarou,” he said, hurrying over to his boyfriend to wrap his arms around his neck, digging his fingers into the fabric of Bokuto’s shirt.

Bokuto did not embrace him back. The phone he held clattered to the floor as he shook, his body tense.

“Koutarou? What’s with that face?” Akaashi wondered, leaning up to place a kiss on the captain’s chin.

The older boy shuddered as he moved to hold tight to Akaashi’s waist, “Holy shit...,” he whispered, his throat sore as he held back sobs, “holy shit, holy  _shit,_ ” he said, his volume gradually rising.

Akaashi frowned, “I was afraid you’d have that reaction,” he said, kissing down his boyfriend’s neck, then looking back up, “It’s okay, Koutarou, it’s fine.”

Bokuto could barely focus on the words, however, as his gaze was fixated on Konoha’s mutilated body. If anything, Akaashi’s calm, gentle kisses only made his stomach twist into more knots, “Konoha...,” he whispered.

“Hey,” Akaashi spoke, more firm this time, “Look at me.”

The ace grimaced, but managed to tear his eyes away from the body. He looked at his boyfriend, who had a disturbingly soothing smile. Finally, Bokuto found his voice, “Keiji... why... what happened?” He breathed out.

Akaashi looked at him in irritation, “I _know_ , Koutarou.”

“What...? Know what?”

“Konoha was trying to turn you against me. He was... he was telling you lies about me,” Akaashi rested his head against the older’s chest.

Bokuto shook his head slowly. Time felt frozen. His palms hurt from his fingernails clawing into them, “N-No, Keiji, he didn’t....”

“He did,” Akaashi said with growl as he tucked his body closer to Bokuto’s.

Bokuto gritted his teeth, a combination of terror and anger welling up inside him, “Keiji! You... you _killed_ him! That’s....”

“I know, baby, I’m sorry,” Akaashi whispered, his tone soft again, “But it had to be done.”

“No, no Keiji, it didn’t...,” Bokuto shivered as Akaashi placed his hands on the older’s face, blood from his fingers seeping onto his skin, silencing him with a kiss. Bokuto didn’t kiss back, but he didn’t fight him when he felt the setter’s tongue slip past his lips. Akaashi let out a muffled moan when Bokuto’s grip on him tightened.

Akaashi finally pulled away, turning around to lean back against Bokuto’s chest, grabbing the older’s wrists to wrap his arms around himself. He looked down at the mangled body with something akin to pride, “It’s going to be okay, Koutarou.”

Bokuto wanted to vomit when his attention was turned back to Konoha. He hid his face in Akaashi’s hair, “Keiji. Why did you do this? Konoha... he—“

“Don’t say his name.”

The ace bit his lip, “Someone’s gonna find out, shit, Keiji will be arrested, it’s  _over_ ,  _Jesus fucking Christ_ ,” he muttered to himself, lost in thoughts.

Akaashi was fidgeting, growing bothered by Bokuto’s thoughts, so he turned back around and grabbed his hands, “We’ll just run away.”

“I don’t  _want_  to, Keiji, I don’t...  _you_  killed him, you—“ Bokuto was cut off by the amused smirk that spread across Akaashi’s face. He was stricken with fear from the words that came out of his mouth.

**“The blood is on your hands now, too, Koutarou.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I was bored. Yandere shit is fun. Also, sorry Konoha, he was a good bro. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, leave a kudos or comment if you think it deserves it I guess :))


End file.
